


Kodoku

by Alexgrand



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Toys, reverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgrand/pseuds/Alexgrand
Summary: Law ends up having to face his past. At least he doesn’t have to do it alone.The sequel to Sabishigari-ya.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ Well, you're probably going through a lot right now. And everything that you're feeling is valid AF. 
> 
> For you, I bring LawLu smut. *Curtsey* 
> 
> Hopefully, it’ll take your mind off the current state of things. I had fun writing it. And doing the "research." *Wink*
> 
> Even if you haven’t read Sabishigari-ya, it’s not necessary to know the story. 
> 
> You can still go binge read Sabishigari-ya if you’d like for a little more context. 
> 
> Enjoy!

1: Invitation

  
  


When I finish locking the restroom stall, Mugiwara roughly slams my back against the cold surface of the door.

“Hey, someone might come in here,” my words betray my inner thoughts. I'm actually too drunk to care who shows up. 

“You'd probably like that,” Mugiwara points out. He's my soulmate. I just know it.

On his shirt I smell those ten cans of beer that he chugged at the bar. We went out tonight to celebrate our anniversary. Because of our schedules, we haven't seen each other in a few days. Weeks. I lost count. 

He grabs a fistul of my hair and pulls me into a deep kiss. I'm brought into his embrace, so warm that I forget how cold this small space is. 

The tips of our noses rub together once Mugiwara releases our lip lock. In the most romantic way possible, he tells me that we're going to “fuck until we can't stand anymore.” He unzips his pants to reinforce his promise. 

I don't resist when he pulls my pants down. Once he gets my ass bare, I obediently turn around. I hear him drop to his knees before feeling his hands impatiently spread my cheeks apart. 

Mugiwara's hot breath on one of the most sensitive parts of my body is fever-inducing. I'm twitching in excitement as he buries his face into my tight crevice— _ fuck _ . If the floor wasn't so dirty I'd be on it 69ing him. Not being able to match his talent for ass-licking is frustrating me. 

The wet sounds from him rimming me get louder. Even the way he spits at my entrance is far from discreet. He remarks how I'm such a slut. Drowning in my drunken bliss, I happily concur.

I'm cursing over and over, reaching my hand out to press against the back of his skull. Doing so rams his tongue even further inside me. Mugiwara takes my hand and forces me to slip my own finger inside myself. I know he's sitting back on his heels watching me so I insert another. 

When I gauge his reaction, he's jerking himself to the rhythm of my fingering. What a waste. I would have gladly sucked him off while prepping myself. 

The tip of his dick becomes lined with clear beads of pre-cum. Mugiwara stands up and presses into me. I yelp in surprise then satisfaction. He pulls out, spits on the head for good measure, and travels inwards once more. I start to lose myself in the thrusting. My head falls unto my forearm. 

“Look this way,” Mugiwara restores my view to what's going on between us. “Don't you wanna see me fucking you?”

I can't look away. My hips won’t stop moving. They buck and bounce. Over my shoulder I take in the sex-dazed expressions on Mugiwara's face. I move backwards far enough for our thighs to come into contact. For a few seconds we go still to revel in the impact. 

Then I let his dick get to the edge so I can reverse and let him fill me up all over again. 

“Just like that,” Mugiwara hisses in encouragement. He's enjoying watching my ass hungrily consume his cock. My shoes slide along the tiles as I try to get closer and closer. Deeper, harder. 

Mugiwara leans back slightly. I'm not sure what he's up to but I cry out as his hand comes down on one of my ass cheeks, the skin reddening.

That’s new. 

He digs his nails into the sore area. It stings but I can’t hide how great it feels. I don’t expect him to slap me again. When he does, I nearly scream.

My vision gets hazy with tears. But I'm hard as fuck. Mugiwara grips both my ass cheeks to expose my hole even more. When I move to get his cock further into me, I finally scratch the surface of my orgasm. A few more thrusts and I'll fall apart completely. 

“I'm cumming...” Mugiwara pulls me back into him and holds my hips in place. 

I beg him to keep going. Our faces are close enough for us to kiss but we don't. We can't. I'm too busy angling myself to get more cock in me. Mugiwara strikes at the right moment, causing me to holler unintelligibly. He repeats the movement. One of his strokes makes a squelching noise that lets me know he's ejaculating while fucking me. 

Mugiwara reaches around to tease my own hard-on. Delighted by the state he finds me in, he lightly laughs against my shoulder blade. “You  _ pervert _ .” 

He's still digging his nails into the blaring red marks on my ass. That surprisingly sweet pain and the honey-like texture of his voice is enough to make me cum. Several squirts of thick, white jizz hit the space between the tiles below. 

My legs want to give out but Mugiwara holds me up. He makes sure that his cum has seeped deeply inside before sliding out. 

“We'll miss the train,” he grunts while pulling his pants up. I get handed wads of tissue to clean myself up with. 

The 10:56 to Kawaguchi rolls in. I sit down and get out my phone. 

One new voicemail. And it's from a number outside of Japan. I'll listen to it later.

Twenty or so minutes later, we get to Kawaguchi station. As soon as I'm at Mugiwara's place, we take our usual pregame shower. Only this time, he makes me stand against the tiled wall so he can watch his seed that he shot inside me earlier run down my legs. 

Afterwards we collapse on the bed. Mugiwara slurs, “Alright, it's your turn to have your way with me.” 

I look up to see the photo we took over a year ago on his wall. Has it really been that long? This has been my longest relationship. I don't see it ending anytime soon either. 

He reaches a hand up to lovingly rub at the stubble growing along my jaw. 

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Love you.”

Mugiwara does a deep belly laugh. “You OK? Last time you said that, you thought I was dead!”

“No,” I try to talk over his obnoxious laughter. “I thought you were  _ injured _ . There's a difference!”

“Fine,” he gets on the mattress and spreads himself in a position not unlike the one I was in earlier. “Show me how much you love me then.”

I get to return the favor from earlier by sharing Mugiwara's fervor for rimming. The way he thrashes and squirms under my touch excites me all over again. 

“Hurry up and put it in,” he's tightly gripping the bed sheets. 

Geez. “Can you wait?” 

Mugiwara throws me a hot glance over his shoulder, where droplets of water are still drying off. “No, put the rotor (1) in. Under the pillow…”

I wonder if he's joking. He mentioned playing with himself months ago. I topped a few times but we just fell back into the same routine—not that I hate it or anything. I just prefer bottoming.

“You're serious?” And he had the nerve to call me  _ dosukebe _ (2). I see hurt dance across his face. Something tells me he was having qualms about asking me to do this. 

I decide to be a good sport and fetch his toy. It's a small vibrator. A sphere connected to a switch displaying only one speed setting. Cheap. 

Once it's inserted, I flip the switch. Mugiwara puts on a show of gyrating his hips. He moans beautifully, and his cock starts oozing pre-cum. 

“Does it really feel that good?” I kiss his trembling lips and he nods. I bring my cockhead to his mouth and ask him if he's up for sucking me off. Without a second thought he gets to work. I hear him heaving as I push into his throat. The next minute he's spurting onto the sheets. 

The rotor buzzes steadily. Mugiwara moves to turn it off but I slap his hand away. I want to see him go wild. 

“Law—” he gasps before falling into a series of spasms and swears. This is actually amusing. I could watch Mugiwara lose his shit like this all day. 

“Who told you to stop sucking me?” I remind Mugiwara of my dilemma. With his best efforts he tries to take me in his mouth again but the best he can manage is licking. He's getting lost in jutting his backside into the air and feeling the shocks of the vibrator. 

I'm done competing with a toy. After carefully removing it, I take its place in Mugiwara's ass. I almost blow my load immediately. Mugiwara makes dirty sounds into the mattress.

I straddle his frame and start fucking him raw and hard. A mixture of lewd hiccups and moans come out of him. “Cum in me,” I feel his muscles clench around me as he whimpers. 

“You want me to?” I bring him against my chest and he does a perfect job backing into me. Even with the clear evidence of bliss in his eyes, he has enough of his wits about him to convey a stern “yes.” 

I touch him again to find him very much aroused. He was really getting off on this. I start imagining what it would be like to do this on trains, in restrooms, at parks. Not long after I'm cumming into Mugiwara.

He cums again too, right into my palm. I hold him close as we come undone together. I feel like blacking out…

My phone rings. 

Mugiwara goes to retrieve it for me. Might as well answer it to stop that incessant noise. The number is a US number. Could be my bank or something. 

“Hello?”

“Law!? I thought you'd never pick up!” It's my sister. 

“Baby?” I sit up. Mugiwara gives me a  _ very _ confused look. 

“My Laffy Taffy!”

Mugiwara nearly leaps at the sound of Baby shrieking into the phone. 

“Shoot, what time is it over there? I didn't even think about the time zones!”

I tell her it's OK. Given her mood, I guess she doesn't have bad news. We haven't talked in years so I'm not sure what this is about. 

“Law, I'm getting married!”

“Holy shit, that's awesome!” I make a scribbling gesture at Mugiwara for a pen. He shrugs. “When's the wedding?”

“We're still picking a date but definitely in the next three weeks!" 

I look around the room and see no calendar. 

Baby pleads, "I know it's short notice but do you think you and Doffy could bury the hatchet and be in the same room again without trying to kill each other?”

Wasn't exactly a question I was prepared to answer. 

Baby adds, “Oh, and do you have a plus one? I can get Cora to help cover both of your flights.”

I look at Mugiwara. “Uh...yeah. I'll bring someone.”

“Someone? Oh, ever mysterious! OK, gotta go, we're meeting with the caterers!”

The call ends. 

“Law, who was that?” Mugiwara gets antsy.

I take a deep breath. “My sister. She's getting married. I told her I'd go to the wedding...”

“...Oh…”

“...With you.”

Mugiwara lights up. “So I get to meet Law's family!?”

He wraps his arms around me giddily. I guess it's about time. I'm already pretty close with Mugiwara's family. 

Yeah, my boyfriend's going to meet my family. 

Shit. 


	2. Unpack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Took a break because of all the racism and ignorance going on in the world. Hello again.

Caught me bi surprise.

That was the name of some porno I stumbled across during winter break back in middle school. My father was away on a business trip and my sister Baby was staying over at a friend's. A fourteen-year-old with the entire house to himself only meant one thing.

In the video, the man and woman start kissing. They fuck. Same mechanics as always. But a man storms in claiming to be the woman's husband. The bad acting makes it all far from believable.

I can't hide my very confused boner as the guy starts fucking the cheating couple. I watch his big cock go inside his wife. Then it goes in her paramour's ass. They all take turns swapping spit, running their tongues along each other's mouths. 

Moaning like dying animals. 

I didn't sleep that night. I was so excited and yet I was panicking too. I started imagining myself as the husband, getting to enjoy two tight holes like that. But when I saw myself as that guy taking it all in and enjoying it while eating out that woman, I came incredibly hard.

You can like both? Didn’t that make me like Cora? I didn't know. I couldn't ask or say anything to anyone. Only my computer knew about my secret. 

Not sure why I’m remembering such an odd thing as the plane touches down. Mugiwara comes to and squeezes my hand. I’m still nervous for him to meet my family. 

I can handle being around Cora and I'm looking forward to seeing Baby. 

It's my father that I don't want to see again. 

My uncle Cora throws Mugiwara’s luggage into the trunk of his SUV. It's almost 80 degrees outside the airport. I want to hurry and get the hell home. 

“So, how did you two meet?” Cora asks. 

“Meat?” Mugiwara chirps. It's one of the few English words that he's got down pat. 

I shake my head at him before telling Cora, “We met on a train in Tokyo.” 

It's not entirely a lie. 

“Wow! OK, you've _gotta_ tell me more on the way to your dad's.”

I surgically remove anything and everything sexual from the story of how Mugiwara and I met. 

The whole time Cora goes, “uh-huh,” but I can tell he's not being fooled. 

The palm trees and large mountains of the West Coast come into view. Before long, we reach my father's house, a two-story home just a few blocks from the beach. Slowly, the memories start flooding back. 

Baby's waiting for us in the entryway. Her long black hair is tied behind her shoulders. She's not in some frilly dress like I remember her wearing years ago. Instead, she's got on sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. She’s also chewing gum. 

Baby and Cora exchange looks as Mugiwara follows behind me. 

Without missing a beat, Baby asks, “He’s your plus one?”

“His name’s Luffy.” Cora smacks his own gum casually. These two turn into a symphony of gum-smacking. 

Mugiwara awkwardly extends his hand to Baby. 

“Do you top?” my sister brazenly questions while shaking Mugiwara’s hand. 

Mugiwara smiles and repeats, “Top?” He then turns to me with a very confused look. 

“Really, Baby? We haven’t even been here five minutes and you’ve already managed to embarrass me.” I brush past her and drag Mugiwara into my childhood home. I can still hear her laughter as we climb the stairs.

Cora trails behind us with our luggage. When we get to my old bedroom, disappointment stings my heart. My bedroom hasn't changed. Same drab, lonely feel to it. I hope that having Mugiwara here will lighten things up. 

“Doffy will be home soon for dinner. Prepare yourself,” Cora kindly warns me. 

I mutter, “Can’t promise that I’ll talk to him.” 

Cora shrugs. “Well, Baby’s fiancee Sai will be here. And the All Blue’s head chef.” 

“Fancy,” I heave my bag onto my bed and start getting my clothes out of it. All Blue is one of the best restaurants in Huntington. 

“Baby is good friends with the chef. You remember Sanji, right?” 

I drop a pair of sneakers that I had packed for my morning runs. They make a noticeable thud on the carpet. Mugiwara jumps a little. Even Cora is a little surprised at my carelessness. Luckily, Baby calls for us to come to help her set the table. 

Something smells great downstairs. I lead Mugiwara to the dining area expecting to see my father sitting at the table. Instead, I see the brick house that must be Baby’s fiancee Sai. We exchange pleasantries. Not going to deny that I’m a little shocked by Baby’s choice in men. 

Well, I’m sure she’s shocked by my choice too. 

“Sanji, get in here! You remember, my brother Law,” Baby ushers a familiar face into the room, and I’m not prepared for the nostalgia that hits me. Immediately I smell nicotine. It’s not coming from Cora or Baby, who have probably renounced smoking with all the gum-chewing I’ve been seeing. It’s Sanji’s distinct smell. 

My legs keep moving automatically. I’m sitting down, giving out fake smiles, and saying something. 

“Who’s this?” Sanji smoothly introduces himself to Mugiwara, who doesn’t understand a word coming out of the chef’s mouth. 

“This is my boyfriend Luffy,” I announce with enough volume for everyone in the room to hear. “He’s from Tokyo.” 

I explain to Mugiwara how Sanji and I ran in the same circles in college. Dinner proceeds without a hitch. 

I notice an empty seat—most likely my father’s. Leave it to him to totally blow off family occasions. 

Mugiwara, sitting by my side, whispers to me, “Law, can you interpret? I only understand a little.”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure,” I happily distract myself in another language. Baby is telling everyone how she and Sai met. At a charity event in L.A. or something like that. 

“Wow, Law, your Japanese is really good!” Baby gleams. “You make me wish I hadn't given up on it in high school.”

Mugiwara gives me the cue to make sense out of my sister's words. When he gets the gist, he nods and says. “You can speak Japanese with me, Baby-chan. We're family!”

Now it's Baby's turn to ask for an interpretation. I quickly interpret, “He says you can speak Japanese with him since we're technically family.”

Cora gets this huge grin on his face. “I like this kid! He's got a big heart.”

“And he's _so_ cute! Law, I'm so happy we both found someone special.” Baby places her hand on top of Sai’s. He seems like a pretty quiet person but the genuine smile that he gives my sister speaks volumes.

Our father doesn't show up at all. Maybe it was for the best. Having Sanji throwing me looks all evening was tense enough.

Mugiwara kindly offers to help clean up when we're all done. I sneak off to the bathroom when no one's looking. On my way back, I see Sanji on the back porch having a smoke. I go outside to join him in private. 

“You always hated it when I smoked,” Sanji speaks candidly. 

“I never said that to you.”

“You were always thinking about it. I could see it on your face.”

“How would you know what I was thinking?” I decide not to get into it. “Thanks for catering Baby's wedding. Looks like you took over All Blue after your old man?”

“Yeah.” Sanji blows smoke into the evening air. The sunset in the distance brings a nice glow to his face, which I know I'm not allowed to touch. “So how long have you been with that Luffy guy?”

“A little over a year.” 

“Seems like a really nice person.”

“Yeah. He is. I noticed you didn't bring anyone tonight.”

Sanji shrugs. “Running restaurants keeps me busy. I date occasionally but nothing long-term.”

“Oh.” I can't think of anything better to say. 

I can’t even explain just what our relationship was back in college. We dated the same girls sometimes. Watched porn together. Eventually, I got bold enough to cross the line with him. More than once. 

Maybe that’s what resulted in our friendship ending. 

“Gotta open the restaurant tomorrow. Should get going.” Sanji flicks his cigarette bud somewhere over the gate and walks back inside. I hear him tell Baby goodnight and that he’ll review the menu for her wedding next week. 

I wait a good five minutes before following behind his footsteps. Everyone's in the living room drinking.

When Mugiwara catches sight of me, he waves me over and kindly asks me to tell Baby how happy he is for her and her future husband Sai. I play interpreter again, mediating between him and my sister. It’s kinda cute. 

Baby gives Mugiwara a serious glare. “So you and my brother...” She makes a gesture with her fingers. Her pointer is going through a circle made out of her other index finger and thumb. 

Mugiwara gives her a thumbs up and says in English, “Yes—Law is good at sex!”

Cora snorts and slaps the arm of the chair he's sitting in. 

“What the hell, Baby?” I snap at her. 

“This is supposed to be _you_ putting a ring on _his_ finger,” she gets defensive. “It's not my fault your boyfriend here is a pervert!”

Mugiwara lights up at that word. “Pervert! Yes, Law is pervert.” He gives me a smile but I don't return it. 

“Oh, Law is _a_ pervert!” Mugiwara corrects himself. 

Cora is crying while clutching his stomach. 

“Who’s a pervert?” I hear a booming voice freeze everyone in the room. My father struts into the room. Fashionably late. 

Cora wipes a tear from his eye. “Doffy! You missed dinner. Late night at the office?” 

“Yes,” my father’s icy words destroy the festive atmosphere. He catches sight of Mugiwara and forwardly says, “Hello.” 

Mugiwara confidently stands up and strolls over to my father with a hand extended. 

“Hi! My name's Luffy. I'm—”

Oh, God, please don't say—

“Law's boyfriend.”

Dammit, Mugiwara. 

My father shoots up an eyebrow. He looks over to Cora, who takes a deep interest in the carpet all of a sudden. Next, he holds Baby's gaze. My sister buries her face in her glass of wine. 

“Nice to meet you, Luffy.” He simply shakes Mugiwara's hand and goes upstairs. I don't see him for the rest of the night.

Everyone exhales. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mugiwara collapses onto my twin bed. 

“I like Law's family.” he dwells. “Your sister is like a hot female version of you.”

Gross. I’m too busy being sidetracked to respond. 

Mugiwara sits up. “You OK?”

I don't reply right away. “Yeah.” 

He beckons me to stand between his legs. “What was with that Sanji guy during dinner? He sure was staring a lot.” 

I bend down to kiss him. I taste an ocean, a sandy beach, and a burst of sunshine. “Maybe he just liked looking at you.”

Mugiwara blinks. “He wasn’t staring at me, Law. He was looking at _you_.”

I decide to bite the bullet. “We fooled around in college. That was it.”

He nods for a moment, his grip on my hands loosening a little. “Oh...” Mugiwara's not even looking me in the eye.

The clock in my room is ticking very loudly. Mugiwara finally mutters, “Was he better than me?” 

That's a stupid question. I immediately answer, “Not even close,” and give him a reassuring embrace. In less than a minute, it turns hot and heavy. I don't even remember taking off my clothes. 

I'm riding Mugiwara on my bed from childhood. Not exactly how I imagined my first day back home but I'm not complaining. I've spent many nights in this bed fantasizing about getting fucked just like this. 

“You want me to cum in you?” Mugiwara grabs my arms and hoists his body upwards. He punctuates each syllable with a powerful thrust. Fuck, he knows that talking to me like that isn't fair. I level the playing field by returning his wordplay, “Yes, please cum inside me.” Each word embellished with a rolling of my hips.

“Say that again?” Mugiwara slows down. 

I lean forward to kiss him but only make it to his jaw. I run my tongue along the skin there and suck softly. Again, I beg. 

We fall asleep together but I wake up sometime later. It's past midnight probably. I decide to go downstairs and have a drink of water. 

I pass by the spare bedroom that Dad has turned into an office. My old PlayStation is still on one of the bookshelves with some vintage video games. Mom bought me one of those. Good memories.

There's paper scattered all over the desk in the room. I sit down and sort through them. Dad has really let his workspace go to shit—

These are medical records. 

I see my father's name, his birth date.

My eyes quickly scan a visit back from April.

The diagnosis. 

D49.8...Neoplasm of unspecified behavior of other specified sites.

Cancer.


	3. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BobbieBobbie, your comment gave me life. You’re the reason why I was motivated to keep writing this! I’m so glad you enjoy all the work that goes into this perverted love story! Mwah.

“I don't remember my mom.” Mugiwara's hands are pushing his cheeks up. He looks like a chipmunk. Lying on his belly. Legs swinging lazily in the air. 

I turn to him prepared to say something but I just take in the look of wonder on his face. 

“Maybe she liked unagi (1)! Or gyuudon (2).” 

He's being serious about this. Innocently, his eyes pierce right through me. “What was your mom's favorite food?”

I shrug. “She cooked all the time. Don't think she had a favorite.”

Mugiwara nods. He sighs and plops down on the pillow of his futon. 

“What's Law's favorite food?”

Something about this conversation is nice yet morbid. I'm reminded of the common thread that runs through all humans. We all eat. We all die. 

“Hmm...I like maguro (3).” 

Mugiwara seems impressed. “Really? Like tekkadon (4)?”

“Yeah, it's pretty good.” Feels like I'm talking to a child the way Mugiwara lights up at every word I say. 

“Dang, I'm hungry! Go get us food.” Mugiwara giggles while poking me with his finger. 

“Just eat me instead,” I lie down next to him. “I'm maguro.”

Mugiwara suddenly climbs on top of me and pins my arms down. “Do you know what that means?”

I strain to laugh, “Huh?”

“Ok, so in Japanese, maguro can mean something...sexual.”

“Oh?”

“It refers to somebody who is boring in bed. So...not you.”

We both start cackling. 

Then we have sex. I can't remember how many times. I remember the maguro thing and start laughing. Or maybe I'm crying because my orgasm is just that intense. It may have been the first time I came while laughing. Tears sting the corners of my eyes. Mugiwara wipes them away. He starts laughing too. And he just sounds so... alive. Incredible. Daring and playful all at once.

Like someone who could laugh in the face of death itself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I hear people fooling around at the pier and realize that I'm no longer in Mugiwara's apartment. 

Right. This isn't Tokyo. I'm brought back to the shores of Huntington Beach. 

Baby's getting married. Dad has cancer. 

I try to not make a sound so I can listen to the nearby couple making out. The sounds of their lips smacking, voices softly moaning. Reminiscent of my SexyVoice days.

I'm numb. But I want to see where this is going. A few minutes in and I figure that nothing more than kissing is going to happen. Their voices start to annoy me. Just fuck already. Eventually, I get bored and walk on, alone in the night. I want to go back home where Mugiwara's asleep in my bed. I want to wake him up and talk to him for hours about everything and nothing.

I've never seen him down. Even when he's upset or disappointed, there's always a lingering optimism. 

Does he think I'm depressing?

I'm not ready to talk about losing yet another parent.

I'm not close to my father but...

Fuck! Why didn't he _tell_ me?!

Why didn't Baby tell me? Or Cora? Were they just gonna wait until the right moment? And when the fuck would that be?

I'm giving myself a headache with all these questions. I've been wandering aimlessly for hours now. Tearing at my hair and crying. 

The sun will be coming up eventually. 

I'm not too far from the All Blue. I could go for breakfast. 

“Sorry, we're still closed—” Sanji is outside cleaning the windows to the restaurant. When he sees that it’s me, he looks surprised. I must look like shit because he immediately asks if I'm hungry. 

On the back patio, he serves me eggs and toast with a coffee. Something tells me he's itching for a smoke but doesn't partake in one. 

“You're probably wondering why I look like I've been dragged through hell,” I start. 

“What? No, you're always hot. Even when you're a hot mess.” I take his words as platonic flirting if you could even call it that.

I put my fork down and describe what I found in my dad's office. Silence. And then finally:

“It could be in remission and your dad just didn't want you to worry about him.” Sanji calmly suggests. 

I want to believe that. 

“Shit, what time is it? Mugiwara might be up.”

Sanji furrows his brow. “Who's that?”

“Oh, it's Luffy. That's my nickname for him.”

Sanji chuckles. “Didn't know you were into that kind of cutesy shit. It's not like you at all.”

“Guess when you find the one, you change. You think the one is out there for you, Sanji?” I ask him sincerely.

He quickly counters, “Why does it just have to be just one person?”

Not sure if I understand his point. “You never want to settle down?”

“No, I'm saying that your idea of settling down may not be the same as mine. You may see yourself growing old with the same person, but I imagine myself with more than just one partner.”

This seems like a complete turnaround from what he told me last night at the dinner party. Then again, maybe I misinterpreted it. 

Sanji reads my silence. “I get the same look when I try to explain this to anyone that I'm dating.”

“Sounds like you're trying to start a harem.”

He flips me off. “Like you weren't running one out of our dorm back in college?”

“Wow, no need to worry about the sunlight since you're throwing so much shade.”

He smirks. “Well, you were the one being salty.”

“I'm actually on a low sodium diet.”

We snicker. The way we did back in school. Back when we'd get high together and watch movies. Action flicks, romcoms, and of course, adult films. 

I feel like the tension from last night can finally ease. I missed having a banter like this with someone other than Mugiwara. 

“Fine, it's not a harem. Open relationship, then?”

Sanji finally gets out a cigarette. “I'm polyamorous.” 

“Oh.” I feel ignorant. 

I lean back in my outdoor seat. Sanji is gazing out at the ocean in the distance. 

“Why did you leave?”

I'm not prepared for his question. I know what he's referring to. Me booking a flight to Tokyo and starting med school immediately after graduation. I never met up with Sanji before leaving. I never even said goodbye. 

“I was in denial about...a lot of things. I thought that going to Japan meant finding myself. Starting over. Turns out all my problems followed me.”

Sanji nods. “And you never thought about me?”

“I searched for you—someone like you. Lots of one night stands and flings that just went nowhere. Then I told myself to...let the thought of you go.”

“So you don't think about me?”

“I try not to.”

Sanji winces. 

I want to take back those words. “Oh, wow, that sounded harsh—”

“No, it sounds fair.” 

For the first time in a long time, I watch his features relax into a warm yet sad smile. 

My heart is heavy but I feel much, much lighter. 

Sanji stands up from the table and gathers my dirty dishes. “You really need a shower. Want me to drive you back to your place?”

The lights are still off when I get back to the house. As Sanji drives off, a part of me is glad to have fixed one of the many broken relationships I have left here.

I sneak upstairs and take a nice, warm shower. The water is wonderful but not as wonderful as crawling back into bed with Mugiwara. 

He barely stirs. Must be in a slumber so deep that not even my arms wrapping around his frame can disturb him. I pull him close into my chest.

I want to cry but I don’t.

I laugh instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed pretty glum. The porn will return, I promise! 
> 
> (1) Eel  
> (2) Beef bowl  
> (3) Tuna, also slang for someone who is boring in bed  
> (4) Vinegared rice topped with sliced raw tuna--this is friggin delicious by the way!!


	4. Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, it's been forever lol Happy New Year!! (I know I'm late) 
> 
> I've been busy with life. I hope yours isn't too hectic!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! *Wink*

“Never have I ever...” Baby gives her turn some thought before saying, “Fucked in public.”

She almost screams when I take a shot of tequila. I'm already drunk so I find her reactions very entertaining.

“The hell have you been up to in Japan!?” My sister asks me incredulously.

“Finding myself,” I slur. 

The rest of her friends at the table start giggling. I don't recognize any of these people. Their Baby's friends from her job or something. We all did introductions in the party limo and all of them seemed so one dimensional. It made me miss being about Mugiwara’s family and friends. 

Mugiwara, in a casual fitted red jacket, comes back to our booth with more drinks. He scoots over to my side and places his hand on my knee. Almost as if to warn me not to drink too much. But I haven't been completely honest with him about my behavior. 

A few mornings ago, the one when I confided in Sanji about my father's diagnosis, I woke up with Mugiwara's arms around me. He told me that I smelled like food but I didn't tell him where I had been. I didn't want to lie either, so I chose to drop the conversation.

Since then, there's been some distance between us. It's my fault and I know it. Rather than acting like mature adults who talk their problems out, I'd much rather act like mature adults who fuck each other's brains out later.

Another friend of Baby's goes next in this drinking game which I'm losing. Without a care, she says, “Never have I ever gotten a tattoo!”

Yay. I drink. More and more. Until I forget about the things that are bothering me. Baby is saying something to me but I don’t understand. She gasps and points in my direction. Everything goes hazy. 

“Law,” I feel a hand caress my hair. I'm on the...floor? No, the back of Baby's bachelorette party limo. As far as I know, it's just me and the person leaning over my body. My eyesight clears and I can finally see that it's Mugiwara. He looks very concerned. 

“You drank so much. Nearly passed out on the floor. I told Baby I'd watch over you here.”

I hiccup, “I’m fine!”

Mugiwara frowns. “You’ve been acting weird.”

After a few seconds, I sit up and shake my head. “I met up with Sanji that one morning you said I smelled like food. I went to his restaurant.”

I expect Mugiwara to be upset but instead, he laughs. “And you didn’t bring me any leftovers? Selfish.” 

Before I can clarify if he understands what I meant to say, he explains, “I know you had a life before me...before  _ us _ . I can’t be mad at you for trying to tie up loose ends. Is that what this has been all about? Can we  _ please _ go back to normal?” 

I would like that  _ very _ much. Not just for us, but for my father too. 

“Luffy,” I choke out. “I'm sorry...It's just that I'm so used to dealing with everything by myself.” 

Mugiwara nods and brings our foreheads together. “But you're not by yourself anymore.”

He’s right. I heave a sigh and tell Mugiwara that he’s dear to me. I think back to the day I thought he got involved in that scary train accident. I promised to be more open about my feelings and yet here I am betraying myself. Betraying Mugiwara's trust. 

“I lo—”

“I know.” Mugiwara stops me with his ear to ear grin. I feel my face grow warm against his. We haven’t even touched each other in the last few days. I'm reminded of this fact as Mugiwara dives in for a not-so-soft kiss. He shoves me down so my back is against the vehicle’s velvet cushions again. 

His smile fades into a serious look. “I guess I should come clean too.”

My gut wrenches. “What do you mean?”

“On the outside, I may seem ok about you and Sanji,” Mugiwara lowers his face to my neck. “But I can't help but feel a little jealous. Is it so bad that I want you all to myself? The same way you had all my recordings to yourself back then?”

I'm shocked, flattered, and hell—I don't know. A jealous pouting Mugiwara is a turn on. I don't even get to respond because he immediately yanks his jacket off and sets the material between our midsections. Then he goes after my pants. 

I remember where we are and calmly resist. “This is a rental. If we make a mess—”

“I don't care,” Mugiwara crotches down in between my legs. He wastes no time getting the bottom half of me naked, my pants and boxers pooled at my ankles. In the blink of an eye, he has my very hard cock in his mouth. 

He darts out his tongue and runs it along my skin. Some saliva trickles down to my balls and hole. I realize it's on purpose as Mugiwara starts fingering me there. I yelp in surprise. We could get caught at any moment. That's supposed to be the scary part, but it's actually adding fuel to the flame. 

“You like that?” Mugiwara knows the answer already. He leaves me no time to reply in the affirmative as he starts to go down on my erection. I revel in the hot tightness that's Mugiwara's mouth and moan loudly. A resounding “yes” from me. 

On his heels, Mugiwara slowly pushes forward to take me in as deeply as possible. He's looking directly at me. Confidently. I'm already starting to spill precum. Once the taste hits his tongue, Mugiwara closes his eyes and hums. He opens his mouth to let me watch my cock slide in and out. Cum spills unto his rosy bottom lip before softly landing on his jacket. Mugiwara takes the residual stickiness and applies it to my entrance. The pleasure becomes twofold. 

He slips another finger in to stretch me even more. The back of my head hits the seat cushion and a drawn out “ _ ah _ ” escapes me. I'm asked if I want to cum and I say yes. My voice sounds absolutely desperate. I realize how hard I'm breathing, how aroused I sound. 

“Say you want me to make you cum,” Mugiwara revs up the intensity of his hold on me while exploring even deeper inside my core. He maintains the rhythm even as he lifts himself up to lightly kiss my neck and jaw.

I say what he wants but he starts to slow down. His hands pick up speed only to repeat the cycle. He keeps this cadence up long enough for it to feel like torture. Of course he wants to draw this out as long as possible. If anything, I owe him that much. When our eyes meet, I expect to see a devilish smirk on his face or a glint of vengeance. 

All that's there, however, is hunger. 

He's not even angry. Just vulnerable. I feel bad that I put him in that position.

“Again,” his lips latch onto my skin feverishly. “Say it again.” There's a hitch in his voice that's so goddamn hot, I just might cum listening to him beg. 

I take initiative with the next kiss. My tongue probes every wet space in Mugiwara's mouth. “Make me cum,” I plead, tasting my own semen on his tongue. I feel him pushing back to regain dominance. His hands abandon my body for a split second as he fights to pull his own clothes off. 

I only steal a glance at what lies below but I see enough to start shaking with anticipation. His dick is dripping, pulsating—it's doing everything  _ except _ fucking me and that needs to change now. My hips move to bring Mugiwara's center closer to home. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and feel him slip inside me. 

“Fuck—you feel  _ really _ good,” Mugiwara whispers against my temple. We share an open-mouthed kiss that quickly dissolves into me crying out for him to fuck me harder. One of his hands wraps around my neck for leverage so that his cock can repeatedly hit all the right spots. My unintelligible words can't make it past my lips since Mugiwara's hold on my throat is so tight. I blink tears out of my eyes and watch how focused he is. Hair strands sticking to his face as he grits his teeth. The low grunt that he gives out catches me off guard. My heart jumps and my muscles tighten. 

Mugiwara's eyes roll into the back of his head. He tells me to get ready for his cum and I speed my hips up to help. I'm allowed to breathe more easily when he lets go of my neck and slams our bodies together. This time his arms are wrapped around me. His body bends at an angle that stops all functional thoughts from reaching my brain. I can't think, just feel. An unknown sensation creeps its way up my spine and stomach until it bursts into a red-hot climax. 

I hear Mugiwara excitedly note, “You came without touching yourself?  _ Pervert _ .” Right after, he pulls out very slowly. As cold air hits us, he pushes me to turn around and get on my knees. I regain enough consciousness to know that the change in position could result in dirtying the seat cushions.

“Hey, be care— _ fuck! _ ” I howl as soon as Mugiwara decides to ram his cock back inside of me.

He roughly tugs on my hair and puts his lips on my ear, “do you want my cum inside you?”

I softly whisper, “yes,” as my heart rate speeds up. There's something about anticipating his orgasm that makes me a fucking mess. I love how lost in the moment he sounds. Almost as if it were just him and the voice recorder on his phone capturing his fantasies. But this isn't a fantasy anymore. We're really here together.

My shoulders get shoved down so Mugiwara can angle himself at the tightest part within me. One of his hands crawls up my shirt to flick at a nipple and I shudder. Mugiwara laughs at my reaction until I purposely push back against him. He grabs my hips and retaliates beautifully. “I'll give you what you want, Law.”

I turn my head to see the serious look on his face. When has he not given me what I wanted? Any pangs of guilt that start to hit me are quickly erased by a sudden flood of warmth. I feel Mugiwara's hot cock throbbing in me. I caress his cheek and give him an oddly-angled peck. With his eyes never leaving mine, Mugiwara starts to slowly pull out—

And abruptly moves back in. I’m not able to feel all of him inch by inch. Everything hits like a sudden blow. Our cries start to blend together. It’s like there’s an echo to my every moan. A call and response. I try to catch my breath. In the temporary intake of air, I can hear the sloshing sounds of Mugiwara’s overflowing cum against the back of my thighs. I tell him how it’s making me even hotter and he wholeheartedly agrees before reaching his hand around to jack me off. 

I melt. This orgasm is just as strong as the last one, if not more intense. Mugiwara doesn’t relent. He still uses me to get him off for the next few minutes. It’s a painfully blissful moment. The feeling of still being fucked while coming down from your own natural high. My last few sounds of encouragement are laced with some exhaustion. Mugiwara decides to finish in my mouth this time. He suddenly stands on the cushions, forces me to turn around, and pries my lips apart. 

Seconds later his warm, sticky cum hits my upper lip, my tongue, my chin. The whole time he’s tossing his head back and grunting with satisfaction. After he steps down and stretches, I can see the mess we made on his jacket. 

Shit—how long were we in here? I scramble to find a latch to help roll down the windows. Mugiwara laughs at me. “They’ve still got the table for at least an hour. Do you want to head back in?” 

“No. I’d rather make sure this limousine doesn’t reek of sex when they get back.” 

“Alright,” he’s putting his clothes back on. “At least go outside with me and stretch your legs. Mine are cramping up in here.” 

Fair point. I put my wrinkled garments and head outside the vehicle with Mugiwara holding onto my hand. The atmosphere is chilly, even for a night in Huntington. I could care less as Mugiwara wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a hug. I’m a little late at returning the squeeze. 

“What is it now?” my boyfriend pouts. 

I beat around the bush. “Nothing, I mean. It’s got nothing to do with us.” I’m given a look that says, “spit it out already.” 

I take a deep breath. “My dad has cancer, Mugiwara.” 

His expression softens into one of sadness. He knows about what happened to my mom. I guess he puts two and two together. “I know this is tough for you.” 

“Yeah,” I shrug. “There’s not much I can do.” 

Mugiwara tightens his embrace. “Does Baby know?” 

I hear the clacking of heels before I can answer Mugiwara’s questions. I turn around and see Baby smiling at us. “You two gossipping about me in Japanese?” 

Once she sees me up close, however, she gets concerned. “Is everything OK?” 

Growing a little anxious, Mugiwara grabs my hand. I can’t tell if he’s encouraging me to tell my sister the truth or to stay quiet. I’m not going to ruin this night for Baby. I’m sure I’ve made her bachelorette party memorable enough. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” I lie, a fake smile tinting my face. 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Small vibrator  
> (2) Super pervert


End file.
